1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sharing of digital content by network devices and, in particular, to network architecture of a digital audio/video distribution, while keeping and managing content digital rights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's current implementations of IP addressing, Mac addressing and overall networking implementations, IP address are assigned from the ISP usually based on the Mac address of the connected devices. The ability of assigning IP addresses is usually limited to networks devices. If we assume that a generic computer comprise one network card, one keyboard, one wireless network card, one mouse, one screen (monitor), multimedia sound card, . . . , each devices are addressed by both internal and external buses, where the internal bus connect all the internal components of a computer to the motherboard. This internal bus is a subsystem that transfers data between computer components inside a computer. This description applies from first to third bus generation, there is also another track that is integrated circuits being designed to allow devices on integrated circuits to talk to one another. In all cases network connections such as Ethernet are not generally regarded as buses, although this difference is largely conceptual than practical.
Typical existing network architecture is shown in FIG. 1. The Pay Per View (PPV) signal 102 is scrambled until the cable subscriber chooses to view the programming, at which time the subscriber contacts the provider 104 either by phone modem 106 in a set top box 110 or by interactive hand-held remote control to order a movie or event. Following the order, a computer 120 at billing subscriber management call center activates a video decoder/decryption system at the location of the subscriber that descrambles the ordered PPV program signal for the programs's duration. A smart card reader 122 may also facilitate decryption based on smartcard content 124. For example, the smart card may act as a cache memory for particular PPV transactions. In any case, the PPV purchases are totaled by the computer 120 and added to the cable subscriber's monthly bill.
What the need of the day is to assign ip address and mac address in a video/audio distribution system so as to enable them to share contents that is accessible to all the customers.